fantasy_reality_competitionfandomcom-20200214-history
American Idol: Season 1
The first season of American Idol premiered on March 11, 2018. The season was hosted by Ryan Seacrest. On the May 21 finale, Travis Bridges was announced as the first American Idol over fellow finalist Alyssa Brooks. Regional Auditions Auditions were held in Los Angeles, New York, Portland, Salt Lake City, Kansas City, Austin, Tampa, and Washington D.C. Hollywood week The Hollywood rounds of the audition process were held over four days in November 2017 at the Orpheum Theatre in Los Angeles. The first round consisted of each contestant singing one song a capella of their own choosing in front of the judges and all the other contestants. Contestants were then told whether they were moving on or going home, in groups of six. This extended over the first two days. The second round took place on the second and third day, and consisted of groups of three or four contestants choosing, rehearsing, and then performing one of nine pre-selected songs. Groups were reviewed and contestants were then judged individually as to whether they were moving on or going home. The third round took place on the fourth day, and consisted of individual contestants performing a song from a pre-selected list, accompanied by a piano and backup singers. Contestants were again informed of whether they had made the cut or not. Green mile The final pre-audience voting cut down took place at the Pasadena Civic Center on January 12 or 13, 2018, just before the regional audition shows began airing. Without any further auditioning, but possibly with some audience research having taken place, the 40 remaining contestants were reduced to 24. In a process taking a whole day, contestants wait in a sitting room until one by one, they go up an elevator and take a long walk to the other end of the Center's Gold Room. Then the three judges told them whether they have made it onto the stage show or are cut. The 24 semi-finalists were announced April 1, 2018. Semi-finals The semi-finals began on April 8, 2018. There were three shows each week for the three weeks of the semi-finals. The semi-finals featured the contestants (24 total) divided by gender with the 12 male singers singing on Tuesdays and the 12 female singers on Wednesdays. Each person had the chance to select a song to sing live in front of the judges. Following the show's airing, each U.S. timezone would have two hours to vote by phone or by text-messaging. On Thursday, the two of each group with the fewest votes were eliminated each week until the finals. Semi-finalists Females *'Lillian Larson', 24 years old, auditioned in New York, and currently resides in Florence, SC. *'Paulette Johnson', 23 years old, auditioned in New Orleans, and currently resides in Fieldton, TX. *'Kathleen Martinez', 16 years old, auditioned in Nashville, and currently resides in Boston, MA. *'Sheri Singleton', 20 years old, auditioned in Washington, D.C., and currently resides in Irvine, CA. *'Tanya Weber', 21 years old, auditioned in Denver, and currently resides in Philadelphia, PA. *'Crystal Ramirez', 18 years old, auditioned in New York, and currently resides in El Paso, TX. Males *'Claude Bailey', 26 years old, auditioned in Coeur d'Alene, and currently resides in Cleveland, OH. *'Hugh Russell', 20 years old, auditioned in Louisville, and currently resides in Dallas, TX. *'Dean Vasquez', 22 years old, auditioned in Savannah, and currently resides in Anchorage, AK. *'Darrell Mcdaniel', 16 years old, auditioned in New York, and currently resides in Newark, NJ. *'Antonio Holland', 24 years old, auditioned in Denver, and currently resides in Logan, UT. *'Johnny Schmidt', 28 years old, auditioned in Nashville, and currently resides in Tampa, FL. 'Top 24' Theme: 1980s Females Males 'Top 20' Theme: 2000s Females Males 'Top 16' Theme: 1970s Females Males Finals Finalists The 12 finalists were announced on April 29, 2018. As in past years, the top 12 will appear on the annual compilation album while the top 10 will be the participants in the American Idol summer concert tour. Also as in past years, one finalist was eliminated every week until the final two, where one will be declared the winner. The following is first in reverse chronological order by elimination date, then in alphabetical order by family name, where applicable. *'Travis Bridges', 22 years old, auditioned in Coeur d'Alene, and currently resides in Garden City, NY. On May 21, Bridges was announced as the first American Idol over fellow finalist Alyssa Brooks. *'Alyssa Brooks', 28 years old, auditioned in Savannah, and currently resides in Cincinnati, OH. On May 21, Brooks was announced as the runner-up. *'Brandi Stanley', 17 years old, auditioned in New Orleans, and currently resides in New Orleans, LA. On May 14, 2018, Stanley was eliminated from American Idol, placing third. *'Priscilla Hammond', 25 years old, auditioned in Washington D.C., and currently resides in Walpole, MA. On May 7, 2018, Hammond was eliminated from American Idol, placing fourth. *'Noah Fuller', 24 years old, auditioned in Denver, and currently resides in Cottonwood, UT. On April 30, 2018, Fuller was eliminated from American Idol, placing fifth. *'Katrina Payne', 22 years old, auditioned in New Orleans, and currently resides in Radcliff, KY. On April 23, 2018, McBride was eliminated from American Idol, placing sixth. *'Randal Goodwin', 22 years old, auditioned in Louisville, and currently resides in Hartford, CT. On April 16, 2018, Goodwin was eliminated from American Idol, placing seventh. *'Justin Figueroa', 25 years old, auditioned in New York, and currently resides in Anaheim, CA. On April 9, 2018, Figueroa was eliminated from American Idol, placing eighth. *'Josh Wright', 18 years old, auditioned in Nashville, and currently resides in Farmville, VA. On April 2, 2018, Wright was eliminated from American Idol, placing ninth. *'Andrea Barnett', 23 years old, auditioned in Savannah, and currently resides in Bakersfield, CA. On March 26, 2018, Barnette was eliminated from American Idol, placing tenth. *'Brendan Marsh', 21 years old, auditioned in Denver, and currently resides in Houston, TX. On March 19, 2018, Marsh was eliminated from American Idol, placing eleventh. *'Adrianna Boyd', 27 years old, auditioned in New York, and currently resides in Santa Clara, CA. On March 12, 2018, Boyd was eliminated from American Idol, placing twelfth. Top 12 – Bee Gees Top 11 – Diane Warren Mentor: Diane Warren Top 10 – Kelly Clarkson Mentor: Kelly Clarkson Top 9 – Country Mentor: Blake Shelton Top 8 – Year They Were Born Mentor: Lady Gaga Top 7 – Ariana Grande Mentor: Ariana Grande Top 6 – Maroon 5 Mentor: Adam Levine Top 5 – Halsey / Stevie Wonder Top 4 – Disco / Sam Smith Mentor: Sam Smith Top 3 – Judges' choice / Producer's choice / Contestant's choice Top 2 – Contestant's choice / Previous song / Winner's single Elimination chart Note: Bottom 2 indicates that the contestant was 'saved' last. This may or may not indicate his or her actual vote rank. Sometimes, Seacrest will announce that the contestant is in the bottom 2, sometimes he will not.